Salvando a la princesa de Cristal
by Vega1912
Summary: Podría estar muerta,podrían capturarlos y torturarlos,¿Quién dijo que rescatar a Annie fuese fácil? Aunque lograran rescatarla,tendrían que lidiar con un largo y tedioso camino a casa con muchísimos desafíos.Aún más difícil será cuando la humanidad de Reiner y Bertolt se interpongan en decisiones de vida o muerte,ésta vez las plegarias no te salvarán ...
1. Chapter 1

Aprecio mucho el tiempo que un lector invierte en la lectura de mi fic,así que trataré de hacer que valga la un tiempo queriendo hacer esto,así que espero que todo se entienda y sea de algún lector tiene una duda,comentario,crítica constructiva o demás siéntase libres de dejar un comentario. Oscuridad,humedad,mugre y espacios derechos humanos al parecer no existían en un lugar como fiero,largo y duro cristal se distinguía de la mugre y la humedad,el cual mantenía prisionera a una alma que parecía ya haberse ido al otro puertas de éste calabozo subterráneo eran vigiladas por 5 oficiales,cada uno un rango más alto que el botas de la capitana Hanji entremecían a los presentes con sus pasos llenos de energía y emoció de experimentar con ácidos experimentales como último recurso a utilizar para destruir de una vez por todos la prisión de esa és procedería a aplicarle torturas aún más aberrantes que las que el difunto padre Nick había recibido una vez.Y eso sólo para castigar sus atentados conocidos contra la humanidad,ya después se las arreglaría para examinarla y conseguir información sobre los presentes se encontraban aterrorizados por la emoción con la que Zoe les contaba esto,era como si les contara de algo natural como su nuevo equipo de armas í siguió un rato más. Fue un alivio cuando un joven cadete llegó corriendo a la escena robando a bocanadas el aire,la sangre recorría su ojo derecho y al parecer había perdido el brazo que pudiera abrir la boca el techo se desplomó.Muchas piedras y sedimentos cayeron aplastando hasta la muerte a la mitad de los calabozo se desplomó frente a Hanji quién ya se había imaginado las ó para salir de los escombros,talvez con uno o dos hueso rotos,tomó el equipo de maniobras 3D de un difunto y se lanzó al ía proteger el caparazón de cristal a toda medio del desastre una mano acorazada irrumpió tomando con fuerza la cristalina sobrevivientes y la capitana se lanzaron al ataque,intentaron embargo todas las hojas de sus navajas se rompieron como vidrio antes que evitar que El titán acorazado se metiera a la boca el rehé no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le robaran su precioso experimento,dio su último aliento desgarrando el ojo de que fue más efectivo de lo que se acorazado se desplomó por el impacto dejando una cortina de humo gruesísima nublando la vista de herida y agotada le ordenó a los cadetes que llegaban seguir el rastro. Mientras un titán corría a poca distancia del fuera del muro con su ojo dirigía al bosque de los titanes,el único lugar en el que pensaba de én el más su mandíbula con gran fin llegó al bosque,sabía que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y Bert lo esperaba allí.Escupió a Annie con fuerza y volvió a su forma humana. -Rápido,sacala de ahí antes que los demás titanes nos encuentren.-Ordenó Reiner a Bert,volviendo a su forma humana de la cual salía bastante humo de su ojo. -Sí.-Bert obedeció cortando su mano para su transformación. Reiner retrocedió unos metros mientras El titán colosal golpeaba múltiples veces al cristal creando és de varios golpes el cristal se rompió em mil pedazos. Hasta aquí se los dejo. ¿Cómo reaccionará Annie después de tanto tiempo cristalizada? ¿Seguirá viva? Dejen si comentario si quieren,saludos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado 


	2. Chapter 2

Un silencio prolongado se presentó antes de que el castillo de cristal cayera destruido esparciendo sus restos por todos lados humo por todas partes y los árboles enfrentaban daños colaterales,Bertoldt volvía a su forma humana con dificultad y Reiner corría entre los escombros y cristales de cabello oscuro encontró a Annie entre restos y la puso en sus brazos para confirmar estaba con parecía ya haberse ido al otro lado,Reiner se unió a la escena de pronto.

-¡Annie!-Cuando le vio intentó sentir su se vio interrumpido cuando de repente la rubia abrió los ojos y la boca de golpe intentando robar bocanas de oxígeno,empezó a forcejear con los dos hombre que intentaron detenerla pero como ya se sabe Annie Leonhart tiene mucha más fuerza de la que ó la herida ocular de Reiner,causando un dolor en el forcejeo y la agitada respiración de la Titán femenina Bertolt la acostó de golpe en el pasto rodeaba la cabeza de ella disminuyendo sus intentos de forcejear.

-Annie,cá aquí por tí,ya nadie más va a hacerte daño.-Expresó Bertolt viendo los últimos movimientos de Leonhart antes que volviera a su estado vegetal.

-Maldición,esta mujer me ha vuelto a abrir la herida.-Se queja Reiner viendo sangre en su mano y un poco más en su ojos aún cubierto por tenía la mirada perdida.

-Creo que no es tu ojo el que sangra.-Dijo Bertolt con la mirada perdida y oscurecida.

-¿Qué dices ...?-La mirada de Braun por fin encontró la causa que Hoover proponía.

Huesos rotos,pérdida de sangre,humo y mucho pánico eran los ingredientes que adornaban a la pequeña sangre no era de Reiner ni Bertolt ía de la pierna derecha de la rubia o más bien de su muñón que había perdido casi completamente la pierna,no muy lejos de la escena yacía el miembro,todavía fue lo que pudo divisar Hoover y de inmediato pensar que el había sido el autor de semejante un corto momento se sintió más miserable que nunca,había recorrido el tiempo buscando las palabras de se sentía una escoria por haber paralizado a la madre de Eren resultando en una consecuencia directa de la muerte de é no había muerto,sólo había perdido algo insignificante como una le volvería a crecer en un par de horas,tal vez días a lo mucho pero no sabía por que se sentía mucho movimientos rápidos de Reiner le despertaron de su ás mil máquinas oculares empezaron a aparecer entre los árboles,tal vez era tímidos.

-¡Rápido,tenemos que salir de aquí!-Retiró su chaqueta de su cuerpo y armó una especie de torniquete en el muñón de la rubia parando un poco el la echó a la espalda como si fuera una saco de patatas y accionó su equipo para subir a lo más alto posible de un árbol mientras le gritaba al de cabello titanes que se acercaban,empezaban a acelerar su leve paso,la mayoría de los gigantes parecían observarlo como morbosidad.

[Mientras tanto en Trost

-Les he reunido aquí por una razón muy importante.-Les decía Hanji Zoe a los cuatro presentes.

-Será mejor que sea importante,cuatro ojos.-Dijo el cabo Levi tan apático como siempre.

-Apuesto que tiene que ver con el terremoto de hace un rato,-Dijo Eren mirando a Mikasa.

-¿Qué sucede capitana?-Dijo Armín dulcemente.

-Annie Leonhart alias Titám femenino ha sido robada en su estado cristalino por los ex-cadetes conocidos como Titán Colosal y Acorazado.-Las bocas de todos excepto la del cabo se abrieron mostrando sorpresa.

-¿Cuáles son las circunstancias capitana?-Preguntó inquieta Mikasa.

-Sólo nosotros cinco iremos a recuperar el podemos desperdiciar en diez minutos.-Armin se sorprendió.

-¡Pero capitana va a anochecer muy pronto!-Se estremeció.

-Lo sé.Pero esto no puede linternas y caballos,sé que es un suicidio,pero no obligaré a que quiera desistir ahora es su oportunidad.-Armin quiso hacerlo.

Al final ninguna retrocedió,lo aceptaran o no tenían sus razones para ver el caparazón de cristal una vez más.

Bueno ahí está la segunda el trío titán tendrá que enfrentarse con humanos y titanes sin piedad.

Me despido,hasta la próxima actualización que creo que será dentro de dos semanas.:)))


End file.
